The present invention relates generally to the field of positional tracking and more particularly to a geofence creation using a mobile device.
A geofence is a virtual perimeter or a virtual boundary for a geographic area. A geofence is commonly used with a location-aware device (e.g., a mobile device or a wearable computing device) that is using a location-based service (LBS) such as a global positioning system (GPS) to determine if a user is entering or exiting a geofenced area. When a user carrying a location aware device crosses a geofence boundary, an alert or notification may be sent to the location aware device (e.g., smart phone) user as well as generating a message to the geofence operator who sets up and/or maintains the geofence.